1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of image processing, an image processor that performs the method and a display device including the image processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the resolution of display devices becomes higher, it is desired to display a low-resolution image in high-resolution display devices. The high-resolution display device may display a low-resolution image using a scaler converting a low-resolution image data to a high-resolution image data. For example, the High Definition (“HD” 1,920×1,080) display device displays a Standard Definition (“SD”, 720×480) image using an image processor having an HD scaler.
Generally, when the display device scales an image using the scaler, an image quality problem such as blurred edges, jagged edges, may occur. Accordingly, a variety of scaling algorithms have been developed to improve the blur or jaggy phenomenon. However, conventional scaling algorithms typically use a large amount of line memory.